


Rose: Fangirl with Jade.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Other, Pesterlog, pre sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jade discuss John and Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose: Fangirl with Jade.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually ship these two, but it's my headcanon that Rose and Jade do!

TT: It is entirely clear to me that Dave harbors romantic feelings for John, despite his insistence that “im not gay rose”. His homo or bisexuality is obviously latent, as I’ve discovered through extensive psychoanalysis of his conversations and character. John, I feel, is the same way.

GG: ohhh yes‼ :)

GG: theyve been interested in each other forever‼ its obvious. :) have you actually said anything to them about it though? hehehe.

TT: I am glad you concur.

TT: And yes, though like I said earlier—the response from Dave is almost always “im not gay”. However, his persistent and specific denial leads me to believe he is either lying to me or himself, and that he is actually head-over-heels (excuse the expression) in love with John. Who, might I add, most often responds with a similar reaction, occasionally accompanied with a “haha”. Either way, said denial clearly shows evidence to the contrary, as has been written in many a psychology book.

GG: :D im so glad we both noticed this‼


End file.
